The broad objective of this invention is to eliminate one of the major inefficiencies involved in the movement of furniture. Traditionally, when desks and other drawer equipped furniture units are being moved, either the owner or the mover will empty the contents of all drawers, pack the contents in boxes, and after the furniture reaches the new destination, the boxes must be unpacked and the contents returned to the drawers. This is time-consuming, very laborious, and counter-productive from a cost standpoint.
More specifically, it is the object of the invention to provide a simplified, lightweight, reusable stabilizing means for the contents of furniture drawers during a movement of furniture which will allow the contents to remain safely in the drawers without displacement or damage caused by manipulation of the furniture, and thus entirely eliminating the above-described contents removal, boxing and replacement procedure, as traditionally practiced. In essence, the invention will simplify and reduce the cost of moving furniture and thus is significantly beneficial to the customer and the professional mover of furniture.
The stabilizing means for furniture drawer contents is in the form of an inflatable bag to be placed in each drawer above the contents thereof in a deflated state, followed by inflation to brace and stabilize the content when the drawer is closed. The bag is deflated and removed from the drawer after the furniture reaches its destination and the contents of the drawer need not be touched before, during or after the move. The low cost, lightweight, inflatable stabilizer can be reused indefinitely. Inflation can be achieved by use of a lightweight portable pump carried by the mover.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.